


Robot in progress.

by Robin1103



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Horror, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Self Harm, Torture, heed the warnings please, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin1103/pseuds/Robin1103
Summary: Logan can’t get it out of his head.So, he becomes better.





	Robot in progress.

It’d been a few weeks since their argument. One that had ended with an angry Patton, and a crushed and furious Logan, they’d been getting better at this, at communicating.. until then. 

Logan had Patton’s shout ringing in his head for days after. “I-i can’t..” his lover had clenched his fists then, face flushing as he yelled out “IT’S LIKE YOU’RE A ROBOT..” Patton had gone wet eyed as soon as it left his mouth, Logan withdrew. Shied away from patton's apologies, his love, his hugs.. 

For Logan, that day ruined it all. He had spent weeks planning. Researching until he was ready to be practical.. After a solid week building in his room he was finally finished. 

Now it was time for Patton to realise the consequences of his words.

—Present—

Most of Logan was shrouded in shadow, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. He was fine, operating fully, though.. one part of him seemed odd but he shoved it aside, that thought could wait. 

He’d knocked Patton out earlier that day, a simple drug slipped into his lover’s drink. 

Slowly Patton stirred, feeling groggy and awful as he shifted a little. He moved to raise his arms but found he couldn't.. he looked down, frowning.. handcuffs? He looked around, seeing Logan, he laughed a little “Funny Lo.. let me go.” 

Logan hummed?, a hum usually intends to be melodic or have some resemblance to a tune, this one did not. It was...dryer. More like whirring. 

Patton went to speak again, tugging at the cuffs and growing a little jerky in his movements, but Logan cut him off. “Be quiet. The smart one is speaking” Patton's eyes widened, Logan’s voice was flat and almost grating. 

Logan let out another sound, harsh this time. “Better. Tell me-” Patton jerked again, his name sounded so wrong in that tone his scattered thoughts fighting to be heard. nononono... this isn’t Logan! 

“Patton, do you remember what you called me during our argument?” Logan continued, eyes locked on Patton. Not with sympathy, but with a need, borne of crazed plans. 

Patton felt guilt rising as he nodded, wincing at the flat continuous talking. “You were incorrect..” 

Patton nods again, frantically. “I know! I know I was. Loga-“ 

Logan steps forward, Patton’s voice instantly dying in horror. Patton watched, mute and feeling queasy. 

Logan observed, taking note of Patton’s sudden silence. “What do you think?” Logan asked, not actually caring. 

Patton could feel the tears welling up, what had Logan done.. Logan made another noise. “Is it not better this way? After all, Now i am what you said I was. No more messy emotions.. Do you see Patton?” 

Patton let a sob rip from his throat.. he did see. But he wished he didn’t. Logan looked horrifying. Skin and metal mixed together in a nightmarish blend, somehow it still looked neat.. neat metal encasing and melding with Logan’s body. 

Patton shook his head, finally regaining his voice “Lo-Logan.. what’ve you done?” He whimpered, this wasn’t his Logan. His lover. This was wrong wrong wrong wrong his brain chanted, guilt drowning him. 

“I’ve become better” Logan said, in that same dull voice. No belief, no passion, no hint of emotion. It was like Logan didn’t believe what he was saying...Patton cried out as Logan stepped closer again, seeing the burnt seams where metal and man collided. He gagged and Logan watched, that thought from earlier tingling him.. 

Patton started to beg “Lo. Lo, please.. let me go. W-we can fix this..” Logan hummed, that awful mockery of a hum making Patton cry harder. “No.” Patton started to jerk again, wrists rubbing rawer against the cuffs. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it.” He cried, guilt swamping his body and mind..if only he’d been better. Logan wouldn’t have done this. 

“Do you understand patton?” Logan droned, eyes feeling like spotlights as the bored into Patton. “What you’ve done.” 

Logan pressed closer again, flexing his arms as the thought nagged at him again.. Patton nodded, still sobbing. “I-I.. did this.. oh god Logan..” Logan nodded, the scraping metal filling the air. “Much better. Understanding is key.” Patton cried himself dry, aching both inside and out. His mind was foggy, exhausted from emotions and the drug. 

Slowly.. he drifted off. He slept. Still cuffed.. Logan wasn’t done yet. He still had to install the last thing, the last piece of himself. 

—Two days later—

Patton jerked awake at the loud clang of metal, this was nothing new. For the past two days Logan had been working. That is, Between taunting Patton and feeding him. Logan needed Patton alive to witness his creation. His feeding wasn’t because he loved Patton, it was because he needed him to see. 

Patton winced, his throat was sore and he could hardly talk. He peered up at Logan, feeling his wrists ache and ebb with pain. 

Logan turned to him “ah, you’re awake. Wonderful.” Patton swallowed and made another attempt at convincing Logan to free him, to let this go. “P-please.. you love me. I know it, I love you too.. Logan we can fix this” 

Logan’s dry hum sounded again “There is nothing to fix. Shut up” Logan twitched, feeling less than functional as he moved around the room. These past few days he had been he had been off.. he could feel small dregs of emotion resurfacing and his body ached.. so much. But he would continue. This final part would make it better. 

“I am done. Watch closely Patton, this is your doing after all” Logan reached for a small blue bulb like object, his hand stretching behind him as he fumbled for a moment. 

Slowly he slotted the object into it’s holder. Logan jerked, his horrible mechanical body shuddering with a great creak. Patton cried out, knowing this wasn’t Logan but still hating the sight of Logan’s body that way, seeing it seize was worse..

ten minutes crept by, Patton watching with sickening concern as Logan’s body finally, finally stepped convulsing. Logan moved experimentally, nothing was damaged. He was operational. “It’s done..” 

Patton hung his head, exhausted and mentally at breaking point.

“You have no use anymore” he jerked suddenly. “WHAT?!” He yelled, his voice cracking as his throat burnt in protest. 

“You heard me. Goodbye.” Logan raises his arm, heavy metal imposing over Patton and moved to swing. 

Patton screamed, eyes snapping shut...

And..

Nothing happened. Well, nothing happened to Patton. 

Logan’s voice was suddenly a loud scream like howl, most definitely emotion filled now.. Patton opened his eyes to see the blue bulb explode. Logan’s body shuddering and seizing again.. but only for a few moments now. 

He fell, loudly colliding with the hard floor. Twitching at Patton's feet. Patton looked down as those slowly dimming eyes met his, he croaked out a Sorry, feeling regretful down to the bone.

Ever so slowly, Logan died. Metal and man going limp as breath and mind stop in one single moment


End file.
